The present invention relates to a rotating clutch assembly utilizable in a marine gearing system or the like. In particular, the invention relates to the utilization of spring retractors for positioning the annular piston of such a clutch. such retractor means in the present invention are self-aligning and free-floating within the piston to make installation and disassembly of the piston from its housing member facile and economical.
A rotating clutch of the type utilized in marine gearing systems includes a large axially movable annular piston, which, upon actuation, causes the engagement or disengagement of a plurality of clutch plates and discs. In the past, such pistons were moved axially in a first direction by means of fluid pressure and in an opposite direction mechanically by means of the plurality of spring-biased retractor pins which were threaded or press-fitted into the piston and which extend through the housing means for such piston. Such a prior art system is shown in prior copending application Ser. No. 488,746 of Gunter W. Schulz, filed July 14, 1974, entitled MARINE GEAR ASSEMBLY and assigned to the Assignee of the present application.
Prior art systems are susceptible to two problems which are obviated by the present invention. First, upon the installation of the annular piston within its housing member, which may be a transfer gear or the like, the threaded or press-fitted retractor pins require an almost perfect positional relationship between the elements so that an entire plurality of such pins may be simultaneously aligned and fitted through receiving apertures of the housing member. This adds to initial costs and complicates repairs and maintenance. Secondly, when in operation, the free axial movement of the piston within the housing member has required a precise fixed alignment of the plurality of pins to prevent binding or sluggish response.